I Don't Remember
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Hermione wakes up in bed without a memory of how she got there and in the arms of George Weasley no less. They decide to act as if it never happened but are stunned when they realize that they got married. What will happen between our favorite Know-It-All and Prankster? Read and find out. AU. Sorry no Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: So I've been thinking about George Weasley and to be perfectly honest I feel bad for him. He's such a great character. Funny, outgoing and always happy. But he seemed to get the short end of the stick with everything. His twin and best friend died during the final battle, he lost his ear because of a miss-fired curse AND in most FanFics Hermione is usually paired with Fred over him. This story is for all the people out there who love George and wish he hadn't been through so much. I'm still deciding what exactly to do with this story. It will either be a one-shot or an actual story. It all depends on you guys. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I snuggled into my comforter enjoying the warmth that was radiating from it. It was almost too perfect, my bed. So comfortable and so easy to fall asleep. But that was also the problem, it was almost impossible to get out of it in the morning.

I sighed sleepily. My alarm clock would go off any minute now. Might as well get up now. A heavy arm suddenly wrapped me and I stiffened in shock. I didn't remember going to bed with anyone... Oh dear Merlin! I screamed when the arm absently tightened around me.

"Fuck!" The man yelled pulling away from me. I turned pulling my wand out from under my pillow and jabbed it under the man's chin before I could get a look at him.

I froze looking into the redhead's brown eyes. "George?"

He was looking at me his mouth open in shock his eyes locked on my body. I looked down and yelped. I was naked! I snatched the blanket and pulled it around my body blushing horribly.

"Her-Hermione?" George asked as if he didn't know who I was.

"What happened?" I asked nervously my eyes dropping to his bare chest.

"I... I don't remember." George muttered placing his hand against his forehead. I couldn't remember anything either. Sweet Salazar what did we do? What had happened last night?

"Neither do I." I moaned dropping my head into my hands.

"What's the last thing you remember?" George asked looking around my room. His clothes were folded neatly on my vanity and my eyes widened in shock. They looked like nice, black dress robes. What in the world?

"Er, going to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after work." I said after wracking my brain for anything that would stand out. "What about you?"

"Same." George said his eyes landing on something on the floor. He frowned confused and I looked over to his side the bed. On the floor in a crumpled heap was a white baby doll dress. What in the world?

"Do you mind closing your eyes while I change?" I asked looking pointedly away from George. I did not want to see him laughing at me because I was embarrassed.

"Sure." I jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on my clothes just grabbing the first thing I touched and threw it on. George was moving around behind me, probably getting dressed, while I quickly ran a brush through my hair.

"Hermione?" I turned around slowly and looked at George. He looked extremely embarrassed and was rubbing his neck. "Do you think we should just forget what happened?"

My throat clenched shut and I swallowed thickly. He had no idea that I just lost my virginity in a drunken night of lust but it still hurt.

"Maybe that's best." I muttered with a nod and dropped my head into my hands. How could this have possibly happened? I absently ran my left hand through my hair then gasped sharply when it got stuck in my curls. It took me a moment to disentangle my hand but when I finally pulled it out I froze in shock.

"George?" My voice was off and I felt sick to my stomach.

"What? What is it?" He asked striding across the room.

I looked up slowly from the diamond ring on my hand and choked on the sob that wanted to escape. "George, I think we eloped last night."

"That's not possible." George said slowly stiffening in shock. "We wouldn't have done something so stupid. I mean both of us are smarter than that besides wizarding weddings are lifetime commitments." He looked down at his own hand and froze, "SON OF A BITCH!"

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. **


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: I honestly have no idea where I'm going to go with this story. When I write its like I'm watching a movie so I guess we'll see what happens. If you have any ideas at all just tell me in a review or tell me in a PM and I'll give you the credit. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George held me as I cried. Neither of us knew what had happened the night before other than the fact that we had gotten married. Married. I shook my head with disgust. How could we have possibly done something so stupid? Even if we had been drunk.

"Come on Hermione, everything will be okay." George said running his hand through my hair. I sobbed and he pulled me closer to him.

"No – it – won't!" I got out between sobs.

"At least you didn't elope with some stranger." George said with a shrug. I pushed him away from me in disgust.

"George!" I snapped darkly. "Stop acting like this is some joke! We. Are. Married."

"Hermione." George sighed and blew out a large breath of air. "I'm just trying to make things lighter and easier."

"Well things aren't light or easy. George we need to figure out what happened last night. Because it seems that for better of for worse we got married last night." I sighed and slumped back against George's firm chest. "We just need to figure out what to do first."

He ran a hand through my hair and he placed a kiss against my hairline. "Oh that's easy!"

"What?" I asked turning to look at him.

"We need to talk to Fred." He said simply. "I wouldn't have gotten married without him there and that's a fact."

"If you're sure." I said standing up slowly.

"What? You mean we should leave now?" George asked surprised.

"Yes now!" I snapped turning to glare at him. He shrank back into the couch cushions. "I already took the day off of work."

"Okay, okay." George sighed standing up and cracked his back. I made a face and turned away.

"Wait... What about our rings?" I asked absently twisting my ring around my finger.

"A simple disillusionment charm should suffice." George said tapping his wand against my ring then his own. They vanished before my eyes and I smiled.

"You're a genius."

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize and it also tells me what you like and don't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: So I'm trying to figure what exactly I should do with this story. Its like watching a movie when I write so even I don't always know what will happen. If you ever have any ideas just send me a PM or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George held the door open for me and I walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred was standing behind the counter dancing around to a song on the Muggle radio with Verity who was laughing.

A giggled behind my hand and smiled as Fred tried to do the dance moves to the song and almost fell.

"He's not a very good dancer." George said with a laugh.

"Nope." I agreed trying to hold in my laughter but failed. Fred and Verity turned to look at us and beamed brightly.

"Well, well, well I thought you wouldn't be in today." Fred said slipping his arm around Verity's shoulder. "After all you two did get married last night -"

"Sshhhh!" I snapped crossing the room to glare at Fred. He pulled back in surprise and turned to George.

"That's what we're here about actually." George muttered his neck and one ear turning red. "We don't know what happened but we have no memory of what happened last night."

"What?!" Fred asked his eyes almost bugging out of his head. "You two were so happy last night how could you not remember?"

George and I exchanged a nervous look. "So you remember everything?"

"Of course!" Fred said immediately. Verity was staring at us in complete shock. "We were your witnesses."

"Then we need you to give us the memory of what happened." I said shaking my head. "I have a pensieve at my apartment."

"Do you think someone drugged you two?" Verity asked her voice subdued.

George and I exchanged another look. "Yeah, I do."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Trying to update this story more. Hopefully I can get more ideas about it because they are few and far between. If you ever have an idea or anything just send me a PM or review and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George and I waited for Fred to grab the Pensieve. I had no idea what to say or do but to be perfectly honest I felt sick to my stomach. What if someone had cursed us? What if someone had given us a potion. Maybe we had just been so drunk we had thought the best idea was for us to be together forever. Who knows what those memories would show.

"Found it!" Fred said pulling out a large metal basin. He carefully walked into the living room where George and I were pointedly looking away from each other. "Well you two seem happy."

"Shut up Fred!" I snapped glaring at him. He held up his hands in surrender and walked away slowly.

"Sorry it was a joke." And then he ran from the room.

"You don't have to be rude to him just because you're upset." George said glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for jokes." I said picking up the small vile of wispy white vapor that was swirling in there. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." George said blowing out a heavy breath. I dumped the container over and watched as the substance that was neither liquid or gas poured out. George and I exchanged a nervous look before we both leaned in. I took a deep breath and plunged my face into the silvery substance. For one moment I was looking around the Leaky Cauldron from an aerial view and the next I was falling face first to the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelped when I smacked against the ground.

"Dammit, Hermione get off!" George said pushing me off of him.

"Sorry!" I said rolling off of him. We both got up and looked around the room slowly.

"Over there." George said pointing across the room. Sure enough there I was drinking my usual glass of Elderflower wine with an extra little shot of Vodka and George was standing next to me holding a bright red drink in his hand. Must have been red currant rum.

"Lets go see what they're talking about." I said grabbing George's hand and crossed over to the other us.

_"Georgie you are so funny!" _The other me said. Her cheeks were bright red and she seemed to be having a hard time focusing.

"Wow. You're drunk." George said shaking his head.

_ "And you are beautiful."_ I snorted a laugh and quickly covered my mouth. George was watching the other version of us in shock.

_"You know you loooook really gooood in that shirt."_ The other me said leaning heavily against George.

The other us flirted back and forth for awhile. To be perfectly honest they were totally corny and it made us laugh. We kept commenting on what was happening to make it pass to the point where the shit hit the fan.

"Ugh I can't believe I just did the whole 'push the hair out of her face so I can touch her cheek' thing." George said in disgust. I snorted a laugh then groaned a moment later when other me ordered her fifth drink.

We watched as the other us went out to the dance floor and started to dance. Other me was pretty drunk and had to lean heavily and George. It was hard to believe I was still standing after all of that alcohol. It was no secret that I was a light weight.

"Uh-oh," George muttered watching them.

"What?" I asked turning back to them in time to see other me dart past us as fast as she could her hand clamped against her mouth. All three of us plus a nervous looking Fred, who I hadn't noticed, followed her into the bathroom and watched as I barely made it and vomited repeatedly into the nearest toilet. Other George followed after her and pulled her hair out of her face while Fred made a pained face and stood back and contemplated leaving before leaning against the wall and plugged up his ears with his fingers.

_"Thanks Georgie."_ Other me muttered sighing heavily. _"Well it looks like I ruined this date. And with the nicest guy ever too."_

_ "No you didn't."_ George said watching her sadly. _"I could happily do this for the rest of my life."_

_ "What a pretty lie." _Other me muttered before vomiting again.

_"No I'm serious. I could easily marry you Hermione."_ George and I exchanged a nervous look. This must have been it. _"You're probably the nicest girl I have ever met, you never look at me funny and are able to tell me and Fred apart."_

_ "Fred and I!"_ Other me snapped. George and I exchanged a look before laughing. _"Okay lets do it."_

_ "Do what?"_ George asked confused.

_"Lets get married. If we're so bloody perfect for each other lets get married."_ Other me said happily looking more sober than she had all night. _"You're a good looking bloke, have never pranked me and are the sweeter one of the Weasley twins."_

George and I were watching them in shock. Other us were looking at each other one moment then kissing passionately the next. He and I exchanged a pained look. "Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't found out."

"No its better knowing." I said watching the other version of us run out of the room laughing happily.

_"Hey what happened?!" _Fred called running after them and then a moment later or surroundings melted away. George and I found ourselves standing in the living room staring at each other.

"I can't believe we did it to ourselves."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and it also motivates me to update more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. That's the problem with writer's block. It comes at the most inconvenient times. This story won't be long. I'm warning you now. I don't know how many chapters I'll end up doing but it won't be very long. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**George POV**_

Hermione had her hands pressed against her face and she looked like she was going to be sick. I was smoking a pipe and watched the purple smoke curling around my head.

"What do we do, Georgie?" Hermione asked. Her voice was so garbled and thick it was hard to understand her. She had been crying on and off for the past hour. I had no idea how to comfort her but I was keeping my distance until she was ready.

"Well... we have a few options." I said puffing on my pipe. "One is we pretend we aren't married. Go on with our lives as if it never happened. Date other people, sleep around, have kids but never get married."

"I believe in the sanctity of marriage." Hermione mumbled wiping her eyes. "I couldn't do that. I just can't."

I let out a long breath. Good. I didn't want that either. "Okay, the next option is that we ignore each other until we are ready to confront this."

"That's stupid." She said looking up slowly. "What's the point of putting it off?"

"I don't know but it was a thought," I said rubbing my neck. "We could just tell everyone we got married and see what they do."

"Oh hell no! Your parents are practically my parents now since I never found mine after the war." Hermione said giving me a dark look. "I don't want to disappoint them."

"Neither do I." I said truthfully.

"Any other ideas?" Hermione asked looking up slowly. Her face was red from crying and her nose was dripping. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my bright orange handkerchief. My hand shook slightly as I passed it to her. Hermione grabbed it out of my hand and blew her nose loudly. She looked up at me slowly and fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione," I pulled her up from her seat and pulled her into my arms. She clung to me and sobbed brokenly gasping out words that were so garbled I couldn't understand them. I rubbed my hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked sniffing loudly. "This isn't your fault."

"In a way it is. We made the stupid choice of getting married when we were so drunk we couldn't see straight." I said spitting out one of Hermione's curls. "We should have done this right. I should have done this right."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked pulling away from me. Her eyes were wet and her nose was bright red. But she was beautiful. She always had been. And I had liked her for awhile now.

"Would you like to go on a date?" I asked my heart pounding so loud I was sure she could hear it. Hermione's eyes widened and she blinked. "We can make things work. I know we can but we need to start somewhere. Somewhere normal. Do something normal without the both of us getting so drunk we don't remember the night before."

"What?" She asked.

"Would you please go on a date with me?" I asked again.

"Yes."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy. A happy author updates more often. If I update more often you all are happy. If you all are happy (hopefully) you review more. It's a circle.**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Good morning lovely readers and happy Monday. Sorry for not updating sooner everyone but I have been having a hard time with writer's block. But I took a vacation and I'm ready to update all of my stories a lot. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

"George! This place is way too expensive!" I hissed my eyes darting around the small but expensive looking restaurant. George and I had agreed on date nights every Tuesday and Friday nights. This was our first date and George had asked me to dress up. I had done as he asked but I sure didn't expect this!

"Nothing is too expensive for my wife." George said with a wink and sat me down at one of the tables. I looked around wide-eyed at my surroundings. Everything was so pristine and perfect it was hard to believe.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone to overhear." I whispered my eyes darting around. It would be just my unfortunate luck for Rita Skeeter to be here. George entwined our hands on the table and I flushed.

"Good point, Love." George said with a smile and picked up his menu scanning it quickly. He bent over the plate, muttered "prime rib" and it appeared a moment later. My eyes widened and I quickly ordered pork chops. It appeared and I smiled before taking a bite. The meat was perfect and very moist.

"So, Georgie, how was work?" I asked popping a steamed carrot into my mouth. George smiled around his mouthful of mashed potatoes and smiled.

"Good. Fred and I have been working on a new product." George said his brown eyes sparkling.

"Anything good?" I asked carefully placing some coleslaw into my mouth. I was trying to be as proper as possible for George and he seemed to be doing the same.

"Some WonderWitch products." George said his eyes bright.

"OOOooo what kind?" I asked taking a sip of my Gillywater.

"Well, since the Ministry has made love potions illegal Fred and I have been working on some things that are _like_ it." George said wiping his mouth with his serviette.

"Hmmm, like what?" I asked carefully cutting up my meat and ate it quickly.

"Well, a lot of them are the same but not exactly. We are working on something that is like Amortentia but not quite. It smells like it but it's not like the drug of a love potion. More like it just smells amazing." George said folding his hands under his chin and watched me as I ate my food.

"Okay, what all have you made?" I asked nervously picking at my food. It was unnerving having George watch me so closely.

"Perfume, shampoo, conditioner, lotion and soap." George said ticking each one off on his fingers.

I nodded and thoughtfully nibbled on a carrot. "Sounds smart. Anything else you two are working on?"

"We're trying to make some more candies for the WonderWitch line. We believe it will be a good line of products." George said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid to ask but I have to... what are you two planning?" I asked watching him.

"We just made some candy that give witches a reaction like some Muggle toys I read about in a book once. They were very... intriguing." It took me moment to realize what he meant and I blushed horribly.

"GEORGE!" I spluttered loudly.

"What?" He asked innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"You are so bad." I muttered shaking my head trying not to laugh.

"Yes I am. Are you done?" When I nodded he placed a small purse full of coins on the table and held out his arm to me. "Ready?"

"Yes." I said standing up slowly. "Now what?"

"Why don't we walk around Diagon Ally?" George said leading me towards the door.

"Sure." I mumbled with a nod. George and I walked around Diagon Ally for hours. It was really great. We talked about everything and anything we could think of as we window shopped. George kept our hands entwined as we walked around.

It was nice, being with someone for once. Harry and Ginny had paired up the first thing after the final battle and Ron was with Luna now. It was all so weird when we hung out now since things had changed.

After walking around for a couple hours George finally brought me home to my simple apartment. He walked me up to my door and smiled nervously.

"So, Hermione, did you have fun?" George asked turning to me.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thank you, Georgie." George nervously ran a hand through his hair and smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek. At the last moment he turned his head and our lips touched softly. I was in so much shock I froze like a statue. George started to pull away when I responded by tentatively pressing my lips against his harder. I could feel more than hear George's moan in response. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled away his eyes wide and dazed a moment later.

"Have a good night Hermione." George said dropping his arm and stepped away.

"You too Georgie." I said softly. He smiled and disapparated with a pop. I walked back into my apartment completely dazed. Butterflies were swarming in my stomach and I giggled. What a wonderful first date.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner everyone, writer's block is horrible. I will try to update more but I'll see what I can do. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _George POV_**

Hermione and I were curled up on her couch watching a Muggle movie. She had forbidden me from taking her out to another expensive restaurant on our next date.

"What the heck." I mumbled watching one of the characters run around the library like an idiot. The others were acting stupid too, it was something they had smoked that was making them act this way, scary.

"Don't ask questions, just watch." Hermione said, elbowing me in the side. The longer we watched the more I could feel my brain turn into tapioca pudding. When the end credits finally rolled I slowly turned to Hermione feeling completely confused.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, shaking my head as if I had water in my ears.

"It showed that even though they were in different clicks that they weren't that different from each other." Hermione said, taking a deep drink of butterbeer. It was her favorite drink. I had found that out a few days ago and I smiled hoping she would like what I did.

"I'll take your word for it," I said before clearing my throat. "I have something for you."

Hermione sat up, her eyes as wide as circles. "What? You didn't have to do that." If it made her blush the way she was blushing now I would do it again. It was too cute!

"It's nothing too extravagant." I said, pulling a block of candy out of my pocket and waved my wand so it would become it's normal size.

"Is that fudge?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nope," I said, setting it on the coffee table. "It's better."

"Better? It couldn't be better unless —" Hermione stopped speaking as she placed a small amount of candy in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she made a soft sighing sound in the back of her throat. The moment she swallowed her eyes flew open and she scrambled to put more of the butterbeer fudge into her mouth.

"I take it you like it." I said with a chuckle breaking off a small amount and threw it into my mouth.

"It's amazing!" She whispered a small smile flitting across her face.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Hermione looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Why don't we watch another movie?" She asked, after a moment.

"Sure, your pick." I watched as Hermione jumped up and started to dig through her movies. My breath came faster as I stared at my wife's curvy backside. Holy hell I wish I could remember our wedding night...

"Do you want a comedy or a serious movie, Georgie? Georgie? Oh never mind I know you'd want comedy." Hermione mumbled, putting a movie into the player. She sauntered back over to my side her hips swaying from side to side. Merlin, when did Hermione get hot? It must have been when she was on the run.

I barely noticed the movie and ended up watching Hermione instead. She seemed to enjoy the movie and her eyes lit up and she laughed most of the time. Hermione's eyes flicked over to me halfway through the movie. She stiffened when she realized I was watching her, the sparkle slowly left her chocolate colored eyes.

"Georgie? What is it?" But I could barely hear her. All I knew was that I wanted to see that sparkle in here eyes again. I pressed Hermione back against the couch and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. She stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss with just as much fervor. I growled and nipped at her lips enjoying her little moans and breathy sighs.

It was when I noticed Hermione shakily undoing the buttons of my shirt that I pulled away. Her eyes flickered and she slowly let out a breath. A strange look crossed her face that I couldn't name. "Did I — did I do something wrong?"

"No — I — I — I should go." And I ran out the door as if dementors were on my trail. Unfortunately I caught one last look of Hermione before I shut the door. She looked hurt and confused and it made me want to curl up and die.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN: Good morning readers and happy Monday. I hope you all had a lovely weekend. This is one of the hardest stories for me to update for. I hope it gets easier with time. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I twisted my ring back and forth on my finger and sighed deeply before looking up at the large building in front of me. It had been two and a half weeks since I had last seen George. I had waited for him to come back and he never did. It was time for me to confront him. I took a deep breath before slamming through the door.

"Where is he, Fred?" I growled quickly crossing the room to the counter.

"Huh?" Fred looked up from the cash register and yelped when he saw me. His eyes were wide and he looked like a cornered animal. "Uhh he's not here."

"Obviously but I would really like to know where my husband is!" I hissed quietly. The last thing we needed was for the Daily Prophet to find out that two war heroes had eloped. Especially rabid Rita and her bloody acid-green quill. "Where is he Fred!"

He sighed and wiped his hand across his face. "Upstairs."

"Thank you!" I said before pushing into the back room. Verity jumped away from the cauldron she was standing with a squeal. I ignored her and pushed open the door on the opposite end of the room and pounded up the steps.

"George!" I yelled my husband's name throwing open the door. My eyes widened in shock as I looked around the room. There were bottles of Firewhiskey everywhere and in the middle of all of them was George snoring on the sofa. He absently swiped at the hole where his ear should have been before giving a loud snort.

"Georgie?" I said softly, carefully crossing the room trying not to touch any of the bottles. George must have had the worst hang over ever. "Georgie?"

"Huummph." He mumbled rolling over.

"Georgie?" I sat on the couch by his side and ran a hand through his gorgeous red hair.

"Mmph," he sighed his eyes flickering slowly. I smiled but when got a good look at his golden-brown eyes I could easily tell that George wasn't sober.

"Georgie what happened?" I asked softly.

"I'm falling for you," I coughed as his breath washed over me. It smelled horrible and I wanted to give him a mint.

"Why didn't you tell me Georgie?" I asked taking his hand into mine.

"Because —" he mumbled his eyes fluttering shut. For a moment I thought he would continue but he was snoring softly.

"Because why?" I asked shaking him slightly. George's eyes flickered for a moment and he took me in.

"Because Hermione loves little Ronniekins," George mumbled. It looked like it took all of his will power to keep his eyes open. I stared down at George in shock.

"I don't care for Ron like that George." I said pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "I haven't for a very long time."

"Don't tell Hermione I love her," George mumbled, before rolling on his side.

"George?" He let out a loud snore and I sighed. What could I do now? I looked around the room and frowned at the mess. Well I could clean up a little while I waited for George to wake up.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been having a hard time updating. My laptop died and I am using a borrowed one until I can purchase a new one. I hope to update more in the future but I'm not sure how easy it will be. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** George POV**_

I woke with a gasp my stomach churning horribly and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. One of the empty Firewhiskey bottles tripped me up and I almost didn't make it. My stomach heaved horribly and I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I groaned and leaned my head against the side of the toilet. It took me a moment to realize that someone was next to me combing back my hair. There was only one person who could be here right now.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned, my stomach churning again.

"I came to see you," was her quiet response.

"Why so you could laugh at the lush?" I asked before heaving again. It was mostly bubbles this time but they burned horribly and somehow backed up into my nose.

"Of course not," my wife whispered softly. But suddenly I was moving, Hermione had somehow pulled me into her arms.

"What are you doing?" I moaned as she carried me to the couch. "I'm way too heavy."

"That's why I used a feather light charm." Hermione said placing me on the couch. I sighed as Hermione draped a huge comforter over me. Her fingers traced softly against my cheek and pressed my face into her hand. My wife's skin was so soft, like silk.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, keeping my eyes tightly shut so I wouldn't get sick again. When my eyes were open the room would spin and it made it difficult to concentrate.

"Long enough." Hermione said trailing her fingers through my hair. "We can talk about it after you sleep off the alcohol. All you need to do is swallow this dreamless sleep potion. When you wake up you'll be sober. Georgie, open your mouth."

Slowly I opened my mouth and swallowed the liquid that was poured into my mouth. The effects of the potion were already working but there was something I needed to say for the potion worked its magic. "Hermione, stay. Don't leave me. Ever."

"I'm not going anywhere, Georgie," she said running her fingers through my hair. Hermione was still speaking but I was drifting off and only caught a word here and there. "After all you know I…"

But the dreamless sleep potion dragged me into a sea of darkness and my last thought was, what was it she was going to say?

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the makes everyone happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Tuesday. I hope you all had a lovely weekend and that your week gets better with every hour. Sorry for not updating sooner but life can be a little crazy at times and it's getting closer to summer. So today is May 31, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

I sat at one end of the sofa looking over some of George's paperwork. He had some theorems on how to create nail varnish that changed to match your mood. It was rather brilliant but he hadn't worked through most of the Arithmancy on it. Since I had already made dinner and it was on the back of the stove with a stasis charm on it I had decided to look over some of his theories. There really were some ingenious ideas in the stack but the nail varnish the only one that hadn't been finished yet. I was checking it over to see if I could figure out the Arithmancy for my husband.

I was working through one of the theorems when there was a loud snorting sound that made me jump. My eyes flicked involuntarily to the other end of the sofa where George was curled up on the couch snoring softly. I watched him closely for a moment but it was pretty clear he would be asleep for a while yet.

I bit my lip trying to work through the numbers but they weren't matching up. Was I missing something? I flipped between two pages of numbers and ingredients but it wasn't making any sense. What was wrong with this equation? I kept flipping back and forth between the pages but my brain was beginning to feel like mush. How long had I been working on this? I looked at my watch and shook my head, an hour. I turned back to the papers but I couldn't concentrate. It got to the point where the words and numbers were swimming around the page and in a bout of frustration I threw the papers on the table.

"Don't be upset 'Mione," a soft voice whispered. "I was having just as much trouble."

I turned with a gasp blinking quickly. "George! Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Sorry," George said running a hand through his hair. It stuck up in the back and I smiled as he yawned widely. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uhh," I looked down at my watch. "A few hours."

"Mmmm," George hummed and stretched out his arms. I blinked owlishly as George's pale chest gleamed in the light. "See something you like?"

I blushed brightly and cleared my throat. Twice. "We need to talk."

"About?" My husband asked rubbing his eyes.

"Us." George pushed himself up into a sitting position and shook his head quickly. "Why don't you plate up some food and eat. Once you're done we can start."

"Okay," he said slowly getting off the couch. "But I don't know how much of an appetite I'll have."

"You should still eat something. I'll be waiting here for you and you can join me when you're done." George hesitated and I smiled slowly. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. s more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Since summer is almost over I should be updating all of my stories more. Now on a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. So today is August 31, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** George POV**_

I silently ate the food Hermione had made for me but for all intents and purposes I could have been eating sawdust. Usually I loved Hermione's cooking but at the moment my stomach was churning so much I would be lucky if I could eat all of it.

In the end I hid most of the food in my serviette. I doubted Hermione noticed since she was still working on the Arithmancy for the color change nail varnish. She was chewing on her lip and mumbling the numbers under her breath. There was a little crease between her brows that I wanted to massage away with the pad of my thumb.

I quickly cleared my throat and pushed away the plate. There was no way I could force down another bite. I was feeling too sick to put anything else in my stomach.

"You know you should eat something." I jumped and looked up from the serviette I had been glaring at. Hermione was standing behind me, her arms crossed, a frown on her face. "In fact when was the last time you ate anything?"  
I wanted to tell Hermione that it was none of her business, that she had no right to ask. But I knew if I said anything like that something between us would break. The last thing I wanted was to have Hermione hovering around me like a snitch but if the alternative was hurting her there was no choice, no true choice anyway.

"I don't remember." I said, sipping absently at some Muggle soda pop Hermione had stocked in the fridge. It helped to settle my stomach and I blew out a heavy breath.

"Georgie, you need to eat." Hermione said, sitting at the table across from me. She reached forward and placed her hand over mine.

"I have no appetite at the moment." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Okay," she said chewing on her lip. "I think it's time we talked about some things George."

My heart pounded and I took a deep breath. If Hermione was calling me George then I knew it was serious. We were finally going to hash everything out. I had fuzzy memories from the previous night but I couldn't remember anything specific. "I agree."

"George," Hermione's hands were shaking and she quickly pulled them away and set them in her lap. "You are under the impression that I am in love with Ron."

I winced and quickly dropped my eyes from my wife's. "I haven't cared for Ron in years, George. We kissed once and afterwards we both agreed it was a 'thank Merlin we're alive' kiss. In fact we can barely look at each other ever since he and Luna got engaged."

"But... what? I didn't know you and Ron kissed..." I said hoarsely pulling out my pipe with shaking hands.

"The three of us made a pact not to tell anyone unless we had to." Hermione said leaning back in her chair and dropped her head back so she could stare at the ceiling. I lit my pipe and slowly took a drag. The tense muscles in my shoulders slowly relaxed and it took me a moment to think about what my wife had just said. "Wait...three?"

"Harry saw us." She said twirling her wand absently in her hand. It was a nervous habit of hers. I opened my mouth to respond but there was nothing I could say, instead I took a long drag from the pipe

"Look George," Hermione said turning to me. "I know things are crazy and weird and strange but I like you. I like you a lot. I think things between us can work out. You do too, I can see it in your eyes and in the way you act and treat me. No I don't love you, not yet anyway, but I know I can if we take the time to get to know each other better."

I stared at Hermione blinking owlishly trying to find the right words, anything I could possibly say. "I love you." My eyes bugged, I had not meant to say _that_.

"I know you do Georgie." If it was possible my eyes grew even wider. Hermione smiled softly and bit her lip. "You told me last night."

A warm flush spread across my face and I was desperately wishing for a drink. "I...erm...uhh..."

"Even if you don't remember it I do and it will always be one of the greatest moments of my life." She said looking at me, a warmth in her eyes that had never been there before.

"I wish I had told you when I was sober first." I said my hands shaking.

"Either way I'm glad I know, it won't be so weird then when I tell you I'm moving in." My mouth promptly dropped open in shock and Hermione said her eyes all but sparkling as she laughed, "Oh come on Georgie, I'm not going anywhere again. I already unpacked all my things and talked to my landlord about selling my apartment."

"Wow, you were busy." I muttered puffing on my pipe, the purple smoke curled around my head.

"Yes I was." Hermione said dropping her head into her hand. "But do you think Fred would mind?"

"Do you think Fred would mind what?" Fred asked standing behind us his arms crossed. Hermione jumped in her seat and I laughed as my twin crossed his arms. "Mind what George?"

"Mind Hermione moving in." I said puffing on my pipe.

"Not in the least as long as you use a silencing charm." A nervous chuckle passed my lips and Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red. Fred slammed the door to his room and I turned back to Hermione.

"Well that was awkward." All my wife did was giggle in response.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Now a little reminder ****I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. ****So today is December 6, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** Hermione POV**_

I rolled over slowly in bed hugging the pillow to my body. It was too early to get up but I could feel Georgie stirring beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"Good morning, love." He whispered pressing a kiss behind my ear. A shudder ran down my body and I subconsciously pressed myself closer to him.

"Good morning, Georgie." I replied and then yawned widely. He chuckled and dropped his arms and crawled out of bed.

This had been our morning routine for the past month and I absolutely loved it. It had been awkward at first trying to be around each other all the time but it got easier every day. While George worked downstairs I worked part time at Flourish and Blotts. We ate most of our meals together and I helped him with some of his new ideas for the store. It was a very good start to the marriage and we had even told the Weasley's that we were 'dating'. Mrs. Weasley had cried she was so happy.

There was only one thing that could make this more difficult but I was avoiding those thoughts like the plague.

I could hear George moving around as he got ready for the work day. The whisper of fabric as he changed, the sink running as he brushed his teeth and then finally the sound of him spraying on his cologne. I could smell it from here and I adored the scent. It made me weak in the knees and George knew it too.

"Have a good day, love." George said softly pressing a kiss to my cheek and then he was gone.

I waited till the door shut and then I slowly rolled over groaning. This was so bad. It was so bad I didn't know what to do. I groaned again forcing myself out of the bed. There was something I needed to do but I was terrified to do it.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the large mirror over the sink. Did I look different? I sure felt different but I couldn't see any changes in my reflection. At least not yet. I took off my clothes being careful not to look down at my body and climbed into the shower.

The warm water help relieve some of the tension but not all of it. My heart pounded madly in my chest and my breathing was growing faster and faster. _Calm down,_ I thought to myself desperately. _You have to calm down!_ But I couldn't slow my heart or the hectic thoughts I was trying to keep at bay.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, so much for a relaxing shower. The time passed too quickly and the water became colder and colder.

I carefully got out of the shower wrapping a large fluffy towel around myself. My hand shook as I wiped away the steam from the mirror. I clenched my hands and let out a heavy breath forcing myself to get ready normally. As if I could do anything normally.

I quickly put on some clothes and dried my hair. Drying my hair was always a bad idea, it made it puffy and frizzier than normal, but I needed to go out to the store quickly. Which would be easier said than done since George was liable to ask me where I was going and the last thing I wanted to do was tell him my suspicions. I wasn't going to tell him unless I was positive.

I carefully made my way out of the flat and down the steps to my husband's store. Thankfully he was busy with a customer when I finally got up the courage and peaked around the door.

I fast walked out of the store and made my way down Diagon Alley and out into the Muggle world. It was a good thing Diagon Alley was in London, it would be very easy to find what I needed. I made my way into the nearest department store. I made my way to the aisle I needed and started looking at the shelf with the little pink boxes. Merlin, I had no idea they were so expensive!

I picked out the first one I saw and quickly made my way to the check out. The matronly woman behind the counter smiled when she saw what I had picked out. I blushed terribly wishing more than anything I could turn invisible.

She opened her mouth to say something after I paid but I was already fast walking out of the shop, the bag clutched in my hand. My heart pounded with each step I took and it felt like I was carrying a bomb.

When I finally made it back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes the store was thankfully bursting with students. I quickly made my way up the steps to the flat and slammed the door behind me.

My stomach churned with each step I took towards the bathroom. The little box I was holding in my hand shook and I realized it was because my whole body was trembling.

I sat down on the edge of the tub and flipped the box over reading the directions. My face warmed in a blush and I followed them perfectly. I paced back and forth while I waited for the test to finish.

_ Calm down, calm down, calm down._ I chanted to myself but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The test had changed. It took me a moment for my eyes to focus but when they did they bugged.

Oh Merlin!

I slowly sunk down to the tiled floor in shock. I was pregnant.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


End file.
